Cannot Die At Your Hands
by starstruk97
Summary: The incident with the trolls wasn't that serious was it? He and Fili truely did nothing wrong! How the ponies were taken, he didn't know! If this was so, however, then what has Thorin, overcome with anger, hurting his youngest nephew to the point where he is begging to not die at his Uncles hands? Warning: Violence
1. Chapter 1

**Another Hobbit fic! Yay! I'm a little obsessed with Kili right now... :D This isn't my best work... But I still hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything**

The thirteen dwarves sat around the small fire in an awkward silence, sending careful glances to one another. Bilbo stood behind the two youngest dwarves in the company, Fili and Kili, feeling out of place. It was obvious that the two young dwarves were his closest companions on this journey as he enjoyed their youthful spirits and sense of humour. However, tonight neither of those two personalities was showing.

It was the night after the Troll fight. Things had been tense all day, Thorin not uttering a single word to any of the company. He was angry; anyone with half a brain could see that, now though, they were just waiting for him to burst. The day had been quiet and uneventful, with was a plus in some cases. At least they hadn't been ambushed again. Nevertheless, the silence was putting everyone off.

"Well now laddies, would anyone fancy some tucker?" Bombur spoke up, breaking the hour long silence. He searched through his bag for something to cook as the other dwarves, and the hobbit, quietly answered in the affirmative.

"When do you think he'll burst?" Kili whispered carefully to his big brother, eyes wide.

"I haven't the faintest clue." Fili replied while trying to search his uncle's face for answers.

"It's going to be bad, isn't it?" Kili spoke up trying to hide the small tremor in his voice.

"I'm afraid so." Fili frowned, patting his brother on the leg, "Worry not Brother, when he breaks, he breaks. Until then, forget it. His wrath can't be too terrible, it isn't like we did anything irresponsible."

"I guess you're right, Fili." Kili signed lightly, "I just don't know how we could have over looked a troll stealing two ponies."

"Neither do I Brother, neither do I."

"Some rabbit to satisfy your hunger laddies?" Bombur asked cheerfully, offering Fili some food.

"Greatly appreciated, Bombur." Fili smiled and took the food graciously.

"Worry not young Kili, I'll be back with yours in a minute." The large Dwarf waddled off to grab some more meat and soon returned, offering the food to the youngest member. Before Kili could accept the dish however, a loud voice boomed above the small murmurings amongst the Dwarves.

"No diner for him." Thorin barked, the first words he had spoken in nearly a day.

The company was shocked silent, eyes flicking between their leader and his youngest nephew.

"I beg your pardon?" Kili asked, confused as to why he was not allowed to accept the food he so hungrily craved.

"Must I repeat myself?" Thorin growled, "No diner for you."

Thorin eyed Kili for a moment more before settling his gaze on Bombur. Bombur cowered slightly before giving the food to Bilbo who accepted it hesitantly.

"Sorry." Bombur whispered quietly when his back was to Thorin. Kili gave him a small smile acknowledging that it was not him at fault.

Thorin retreated back into his stony silence, eating his share of rabbit before demanding seconds. There was only one serving left after everyone had their firsts, what was supposed to be Kili's serving.

"Are you sure you would like this serving Thorin?" Bombur asked softly, hoping the King under the Mountain would allow the youngest dwarf some supplement.

"Yes, I am." Thorin grumbled before downing his second serving.

Kili watched on as everyone ate. He stomach was actually _hurting_ he was so hungry. He didn't get to eat last night as his and Fili's bowls were spilt during the battle and through the day they didn't have long enough breaks to eat anything too large. Along with being starving he was extremely tired. Night watch was the worst duty there was. It was long, it was boring and you never got any sleep. Kili was deeply looking forward to resting this night. He wouldn't have another night duty for at least two nights.

His shoulders slumped slightly, down trodden by his uncle's behaviour.

"Are you alright?" Fili asked lightly, looking down at his brother sadly.

"I am fine. Worry not. Look on the bright side; at least he's starting to crack. Soon enough he will break, we will suffer for a little then everything will be good again." Kili did his best to stay positive.

"I know. I'm confused though. Why was I allowed to eat?" Fili scrunched up his face in confusion.

"I... I don't know." Kili signed, he hadn't thought about that. "Maybe you won't be allowed come morrow?"

"Ah, right you may be Brother." Fili looked to his brother, "Would you like me to save some of mine? I can sneak it to you later."

"No need. I would hate for you to get caught, it would just further infuriate Uncle. I'll survive." Kili smiled at his brother's offer, touched his brother cared for him so much.

"I'll be keeping my eye on you." Fili smirked.

"When don't you?" Kili countered before the two fell into a comfortable silence.

When everyone had finished eating, cleaning and setting up for the night, Thorin spoke up.

"Ori you'll be on night shift tonight."

Ori signed lightly, he knew it'd be him tonight. "Will Nori be accompanying me?" He asked, his usual night shift partner looking to Thorin for the verdict.

"No. Nori you may rest tonight." Thorin nodded to Nori who smiled lightly.

"I'll be on my own?" Ori asked, slightly frightened, night shift was always done in pairs.

"Kili will accompany you." Thorin finalized.

"What?" Kili whispered under his breath, eyebrows frowning.

"Uncle, Kili and I did it last night. He needs rest." Fili spoke up, worried for his brother.

"Are you questioning my authority?" Thorin boomed at his eldest nephew.

"Fili don't worry about it. I'll be fine." Kili mumbled to his brother, trying to prevent the fight.

"No you won't!" Fili yelled, "You're going to let him go un-rested and unfed for two nights? How do you expect him to battle in such form?"

"If he can't handle it, he can go home." Thorin raised his chin, all other 13 members shocked.

"What is bringing this on?" Fili yelled, "What has he done to deserve such unfair treatment?"

"He has yet to prove himself of being a warrior. He deserves everything he gets." Thorin growled out, eliciting gasps from multiple Dwarves.

"Uncle." Kili gasped, hurt. "I have stood by your side this journey through thick and thin! If I am not a warrior, what am I?"

"A child." Thorin spat, "A young, irresponsible, good-for-nothing Dwarfling."

"Uncle!" Fili growled, shocked, "What has he done to receive this side of you?"

"Last night, this nuisance put the whole company in danger with his useless, childish behaviour. Such things aren't easily forgiven or forgotten."

"Uncle, I did nothing to receive that result last night. How the Troll's got to the ponies is unknown to both Fili and I. I have feeling that they had possibly been taken before diner or had strayed out of their confinements somehow."

"See boy, I could believe such stories if they came from a greater man, not a lying child. Disappointment can't even begin to describe my feeling toward you."

"Now, now Thorin," Balin tried to came the angry Dwarf but was interrupted by Kili's hurt reply.

"If you feel so little for me, why'd you bring me on this journey?"

"To see if I could make a warrior of you yet. I'm afraid I was deeply mistaken. Instead, my poor misjudgement has put this company in grave danger and left me with a brat on my hands." Thorin yelled.

"You know what?!" Kili burst, standing up and striding over to his uncle, "I care not for what you think anymore! You are blinded! I have proven myself to every other Dwarf here as well as Bilbo and Gandalf! That sir, is enough for me!"

"You'll never be enough." Thorin screamed before smacking his fist harshly into his young nephew's face, forcing a pained yelp of surprise to slip past his lips. Kili fell to the floor and held his cheek which was slowly bleeding. He looked up to Thorin as he loomed over him.

"THORIN!" Balin yelled horrified at what he had just witnessed. Their leader, their _King_, has just hit his youngest nephew in anger. "You should have left that boy untouched!"

"He deserved it. Punishment is punishment. He was speaking out of turn." Thorin felt no guilt as he stared down at Kili.

"You do _not_ hit your kin! Whatsoever! Definitely not ones so young! You could gravely injure him!"

"_You_ do _not_ speak out of turn to me either!" Thorin yelled at Balin, "Your years upon mine matters not here. I am the King as well as the leader of this company. What I say goes. Any of you speak out of turn to me again and you will see to my fist." Thorin threatened them all.

Dwalin silently made his way to Fili, knowing the boy was about to intervene. He grabbed the boy around the waist and covered his mouth with his other hand. "Do not intervene, Fili. It won't do you, nor your brother, any good." He softly removed his hand from the boys' mouth.

"But he hit him. Hit him! He's going to keep hurting him!" Fili whispered, distressed.

"This is not your fight."

"So you're going to leave him helpless? He's only young!" Fili struggled lightly.

"Aye, we would never do such a thing to one so young. We have called for Gandalf to return. Hopefully he will heed our calls."

Fili nodded slightly, tears in his eyes. He knew Dwalin was right but it was so painful to see his brother hurt.

"You disgust me." Thorin spat at the youngest Dwarf, turning his attention back to the matter at hand.

Kili stood up from the ground, eyeing his Uncle with a hard gaze. "And to think, I worshiped you like a father. To think I believed that you could fill his place." Kili spat back.

Thorin grabbed the boy tightly by his hair, dragging him in close. "How lucky I am _not_ to be your father. You being my kin is disgraceful enough to my name. How I pity your father. He died for you and to think _this _is how you turned out. If I could rid you of my name, trust me, I would."

Thorin once again connected his fist with his nephew's face; however he did not release his hair, forcing the boy to remain upright.

"So what?" Kili mumbled, defeated, "You're just going to beat me? Somehow beat everything you loathe out of my being?"

"I may as well try. Alas I am inevitably your kin, and in respect to my name, I'll give you a fighting chance." Thorin snarled.

"You aren't giving me a chance. I cannot beat you. At present I am weakened whilst you are not. I stand no chance, thus you are preying on a defenceless victim." Kili shook his head. He had never imagined his Uncle could be as such.

Oin, appalled by the event he is witnessing , summed up the courage to speak out, "The young lad is right, Thorin. With no disgrace to your honour, Kili, Thorin you will be able to pummel the boy without obtaining a scratch. This is neither fair nor orderly. Let's forgo this argument and leave it behind us."

"If Kili believes he is such a warrior, he shouldn't be frightened to fight me." Thoring left it at that as he punched Kili in the jaw again, and again, and again, all the while keeping his grip in the dark locks, preventing escape and any reasonable attack.

Kili moaned in pain, raising his arms in an attempt to defend himself. He wished he had his weapons on him like Thorin did. Now he was even at more disadvantage.

Thorin just punched through the arm's shielding his face, taking sick pleasure in hearing a gruesome crack.

Kili screamed out in pain as his left wrist gave way to one of Thorin's powerful punches. The pain radiating from the broken bone was excruciating and Kili began to feel nauseous.

"Ow... Stop... Please?" Kili whined in agony as Thorin punched him one last time before releasing his hair. Kili dropped like a sack of bricks, yelping when he hit the rough ground.

The other dwarves and Bilbo watched on in anxious silence. They were disgusted at what they saw but new better than to intervene. Thorin was a great warrior, the best, and each knew that he could take them all out if need be. Their only hope was to wait for Galdalf. Fili struggled in Dwalin's grasp, crying freely as his brother was beaten to the ground by his own Uncle.

Kili thought it was over. His face hurt like never before and his arm was in pure agony. What had he done to deserve such harsh treatment and words? It truly wasn't his or his brothers fault that the ponies were taken! Kili groaned in pain again trying to curl into himself.

Thorin watched as his youngest nephew struggled with the pain, squirming on the ground. Letting out a bitter laugh at his weakness, he sent a powerful kick to his midsection eliciting a pained gasp. He repeated this action multiple times, aiming for his torso, back and legs. Kili let out cries of pain and defeat. He couldn't even defend himself! This was unfair!

"Stop, please... I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Kili cried, tears pouring down his bloodied cheeks.

Thorin halted in his actions, using his foot to roll Kili onto his back. Unsheathing his dagger, he straddled the little Dwarves' chest, letting his weight pin him down. The rest of the company gasped in horror at the sight of the dagger. Thorin wouldn't kill his own kin would he? Over something so trivial? Kili let out a whimper at the site of the dagger.

"What did you say Kili?" Thorin leered.

"I'm sorry! I-I..." Kili breathed heavily, voice laced with pain and tears.

"Oh, I know you are," Thorin stroked the boys' cheek with the flat side of the knife, "But what for?"

"Everything!" Kili cried, "I'm sorry I'm not good enough! I'm sorry I'm a disgrace! I'm s-sorry that somehow I manage to screw e-everything up! I-I'm s-sorry that y-you can't l-l-love m-me."

"Oh little one, it is not that I can't love you," Thorin grabbed the boys' broken wrist, examining the swollen and bruised flesh while Kili whimpered in pain, "It's just that you're not worth it."

Kili let out a broken cry as Thorin backhanded him unexpectedly.

"Please Uncle!" Kili cried out in desperation, "I said I am sorry! Have mercy!"

"Do _not_ call me Uncle!" He hit the Dwarfling again, "You aren't allowed to call me that anymore. It is King or Master Thorin to you!"

"Please M-M... Master T-Thorin, I beg of you, please stop. P-Please..." Kili couldn't handle this physical and emotional pain, it was just too much.

"Why should I show mercy to scum like you?" Thorin roared twisting Kili's broken wrist sharply.

Kili screamed long and hard, fresh tears mixing with old ones, "B-B-Because... ahh... I-It _h-h-hurts_... I'm s-sorry!"

Thorin signed, "Oh young Kili, sadly I think it is too late for that."

The other dwarves' eyes widened... was he implying to _kill_ the young Dwarfling?

"Please d-don't! I-I'll do w-whatever you w-wish. Promise. H-h-hurt me as much as y-you want, u-use me however you'd l-like, but p-please... I-I... Father, I cannot die at your hands."

Fili gasped as he heard the last sentence. Had Kili just called Thorin, father?

Kili, delirious with pain, hardly had any knowledge of what was slipping out of his bleeding lips. He just wanted the pain to stop. He didn't want to die. He definitely didn't want to be murdered by the man he had grown up worshiping.

"_Father_..." Thorin whispered under his breath, eye's lightening for the briefest second before anger took over again.

"You-you!" Thorin could form a coherent sentence, instead he swiped the blade across Kili's left shoulder, listening as the boy beneath him could only muster a small whimper. He raised his dagger above his head readying for the final blow.

"NO!" Fili screamed out, fear-stricken.

**Please Review! If I don't get many reviews than I lose interest and passion in the story! Also, idea's on where you think this should go? I'm a little lost...**

**Thanks guys! **

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Congrats you guys! Your love of the story has inspired me to continue... however I did not receive as many review as I would have preferred, I couldn't leave the ones who did hanging :D Thank you for the lovely reviews and fav's and follow's by the way, they truly do make my day. (unintentional rhyme)**

Just as Thorin began to bring the blade down, he was smashed off of his defenceless victim with great strength. Before he could register what was happening, he found himself pinned to a tree with a wooden pole, Gandalf standing above him.

"What on God's earth do you think that you are doing?" Gandalf bellowed, anger like never before seen on his features. "Beating young Kili?! How dare you! He is your kin! Your youngest nephew! Merely a Dwarfling! HOW DARE YOU!" Gandalf pressed his staff more into Thorin's neck. "What is wrong with you? Why are you acting as such?"

Thorin glared at Gandalf bravely, "I am merely taking what he doesn't deserve and life is one of those things."

Gandalf stared into the angered eyes before his staff glowed blue. Thorin suddenly fell limp to the ground, unconscious, as Gandalf released him.

"Something is wrong with him." Mused Gandalf.

"Of course something is!" Fili screamed in anger as he broke out of Dwalin's hold, running to his brothers' side, "He is a sick animal of whom I no longer want to associate myself nor my brother with!"

"No, no. That isn't it." Gandalf turned to the other dwarves and Bilbo who were huddled around the injured Dwarfling, "I believe a spell has been cast of him."

"A spell?" Balin queried.

"Aye. I believe, done so by a witch. Dark magic definitely." Gandalf explained, "If it doesn't wear off, we will have to find her and get her to reverse the spell."

"Can you not overpower such magic? Free him of that beastly demon possessing him?" Oin demanded, "You are a wizard are you not?"

"Aye, I am, but magic so strong can be dangerous to tamper with." Gandalf looked to the distraught faces of the uninjured company, "However, I shall try. If blessed with the ripest ingredients and timely luck, I _may_ be able to break the spell with a liquid potion. Consuming it, Thorin _might_ be able to return back to himself. Nevertheless, no promises can I make."

"Do whatever you can." Fili nodded seriously, "Anything and everything is deeply appreciated."

Gandalf nodded in all seriousness, "Dwalin, I do propose that you secure him safely as I do not know how long until my return. I wish you all well."

"Gandalf!" Fili said before the wizard could leave, "How should we attend to Kili? He is injured gravely."

"My potions cannot help you there. Oin is a worthy healer of such a feat. I have as much trust in him as any other healer, magical or not, that I have had the pleasure to acquaint myself with. If you lack supplies I believe there to be an Elvan community some 2 days to the North. They will welcome you if you do so to them, don't let your Dwarven stubbornness blind you from your matter at hand." And with that he left vanishing yet again.

Dwalin immediately set himself to the task of binding Thorin, preventing him of being a threat to any of the company, while the rest saw to their youngest member.

"Kili? Kili, can you hear me?" Fili asked as the other dwarves made room for Oin.

"_H-h-hurts_... Please don't... Please don't... Don't kill me." Kili whimpered as he boarded on the line of unconsciousness.

"Kili. I need you to listen to me and answer my question as best as you can. Afterwards son, you may rest. Do you understand?" Oin said strongly searching for an answer from the Dwarf. Kili's head moved in what resembled a small nod. Taking it as a coherent enough answer he started his short interrogation. "Kili, tell me what hurt's most. Can you do that? What hurts the most, Kili?"

"A-a... M-my a-..." Kili took in a deep breath, "Please, d-don't h-hurt me a-anymore. I-I said... s-said... S-s-sorry."

"Kili. Kili listen to me. Hear my voice brother. Oin and I are here for you. We are here to _help_ you, not hurt you. Thorin is gone, he can no longer hurt you, Kili. Understand? No one is going to hurt you again. Now tell us, what hurt's most?"

"A-rm." Kili whimpered, still confused but was calmed by his brothers' voice, "I-Ib-s... A-ace..."

"Arm, ribs and face?" Fili asked Oin, seeing if he, too, interoperated the mumbling as such.

"I believe so. They were the targeted areas of the attack." Oin agreed with the young Dwarf while assessing Kili's wounds carefully.

"Is he... You know, is he going to be alright?" Fili asked softly, voice sounding young and scared.

"If by that you mean, 'will he live?', then I happily inform you that these wounds shall not kill him. Infections however, we must be wary of." Oin tried to explain the situation, "He, as you can see, has quite a few deep slices on his face, not forgoing the knife wound on his left shoulder. We must clean them out and dress them. Furthermore, we will dress and bind his broken limb and support it in a sling until healed. As for his ribs, hopefully they are merely bruised; compression and rest will heal those in time. Now to your real question, 'will he be alright?', that, lad, I cannot answer. He was just nearly killed by the man he worshiped like a father, how would you feel? We will need to be careful around him, respectful and caring. He will need to, most likely, stay _away_ from Thorin. Whether he be cursed or not. You, laddie, have a dangerous road ahead of you and your brother, but I know the warriors you are, you shall not succumb to these times, you will fight through them, however long that journey may be."

Fili shed a tear. He knew Oin was right in every aspect. He and his brother could make it through this. However one question still remained, stealing every thought in his head. _Who would they be at the journey's end?_

Kili had finally surrendered into the land of unconsciousness when Oin and Fili returned their attention back to him.

"I do believe we will have enough supplies to mend him for tonight. On the contrary, a short stop at that Elvan community in the near future could be of great benefit. We could restock our supplies, eat like King's for a night, and provide young Kili with soft bedding to help ease his wounds. As we have no leader at the moment, I call for this journey to be halted immediately until order has returned. With me?"

"Aye!" The rest of the dwarves and Bilbo agreed. It would be too dangerous to continue whilst everyone was _this_ distraught.

"That being so, I see no dire consequences of going there and resting for some time, little or until our welcome is over. We must think of ourselves first. We cannot reclaim Erebor if we are not the strongest we can possible be. At this moment we have great concerns: nursing Kili back into health and freeing Thorin of this inner beast." When everyone agreed with him yet again he continued, "Now, all but Dwalin, Fili and I should head to rest. He have now two immobile Dwarves, and their luggage, of which we will need to carry to the Elves. We have a great few days ahead of us, we must be ready to hold the pressure. So rest, please."

The other dwarves and Biblo nodded in understanding and left to the bedrolls. Dwalin, who had tied Thorin up securely and then bound him to a tree came over to Oin, Fili and Kili. "Dwalin, do you mind taking night watch over Thorin and the surrounding areas? Fili and I will tend to and then watch Kili tonight. I would prefer not to leave his side to check Thorin or the surroundings."

"I mind not, Oin. It will be my pleasure. How is the boy?" Dwalin looked at the broken kid with sad eyes.

"Aye, he will be fine. Hurt majorly, yes, but fine nonetheless. Thank you for your cooperation Dwalin, now I may calmly tend to young Kili without distraction."

Dwalin nodded before going to sit near Thorin, eyeing the man with a questioning gaze.

Hours passed by the time Oin and Fili had successfully cleaned out Kili's wounds and dressed them up correctly. Oin stood when he was finished, "I will be gone but a minute, Fili. I must dispose of these bloodied rags."

"It is alright Oin, I'll look after him." Fili smiled in appreciation to the older dwarf as he hurried off.

Fili looked back down at his brother. He face was covered in small bandages, bruises marring the exposed skin. He arm, wrapped thickly in cloth was hanging in a white sling, resting against his bandaged ribs. His left shoulder, the one in the sling, was heavily dressed to prevent infection in the knife wound. All in all, he looked like a mess. Fili though, had to admit it was better than seeing him covering in blood. What worried Fili though, wasn't the blood or dressings, it was the fact that his brother had still not waken. Even when Oin had poured alcohol into his wounds, what could make a man scream, didn't even stir the boy a slight.

"Oh Kili, what has he done to you?" Fili whispered, his voice laced with despair. "Worry not, Brother. I won't let him get to you again. Ever. It'll be just you and me from now. I'll protect you until my dying breath. Not cause yours." Fili spat the last bit, "We'll get through this baby brother. I swear on my own heart." Fili lightly caressed Kili's less hurt cheek, "I asked myself a question earlier, Brother. I asked myself, '_who would we be at this journey's end?_'. I now know, Brother. You will be Kili, and I will be I. I will make sure of this. I will not fail you, Brother. I will not lose you. Metaphorically speaking or literally! You will not let a beat down and some truthless word separate your body from your soul and neither will I! We are better than that! Better than _him_!" Fili pressed a light, brotherly kiss to the top of his little brothers' forehead, "Who will we be at journey's end? We will be who we were at the journey's commencement."

"Anything I missed?" Oin asked as he returned, oblivious to the conversation that had just passed.

"No changes, sir." Fili looked up to Oin with strong eyes, "However, I now know Kili and I will make it through this. I will not give up on him and he will not give up on I. We will not let this change us for the worse."

"Good to know, Fili. That truly is, good to know." Oin smiled brightly. He knew while he was gone that the brother's would somehow connect. He was happy with the outcome.

How Thorin could have said that Kili was no warrior was unknown to him, he had never seen such strength and bravery in any other being than that he sees in the two youngest members on the company.

He agreed the Fili. They could make it through this.

No, they _will_ make it through this.

**Da Dah! Did you like it? Wasn't as long as before but I did kind of like writing this one. Not sure if I will finished there... Which is why I kind closed it off, but left it open still. Review's much appreciated! If this is the end, Thank you very much for reading! I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M BACK! Yes, yes, I know, it's been a very long time... However your enthusiasm for this story has made me continue! YAY FOR YOU! I mean this is my most read, most reviewed, most fav'ed and most followed story EVER, I guess I couldn't stop there. Hopefully though, this chapter will be just as pleasing as the previous ones. Now – ONTO THE STORY!**

When the suns' golden eyes began to peak over the horizon and flood the forest with warmth and light, most of the company stirred awake. Yawning and stretching after a long night's sleep, it took some minutes before the events of last night came back. Quiet, mumbled greetings began the commencement of individual packing with each member sparing a cautious glance to their rogue King.

Fili had insisted to wait by his brothers' side, awake all night, however when Oin practically demanded he rest, he succumbed to dream beside his little brother. Upon awakening, he almost jumped out of his bedroll to search for any changes in Kili.

"Kili? Kili, wake up." Fili lightly tapped his bruised cheek, shaking his non-injured shoulder slightly, in hopes to stir him from his slumber. His eyed grew large and a smile consumed his face when Kili's eyelids fluttered and a small yawn escaped.

Big, brown eyes sleepily gazed up at his big brother, a small smile playing at his lips, "Morning Fili."

"My brother, how do you fair?" Fili asked, glad to see Kili awake, however cautious with his injuries and state of mind.

"I..." Kili paused, face falling as the memory of last night hit him hard, "I feel better. Though my wrist aches."

"Aye, it will brother. I'll see to it that Oin gives you some strong drink." Fili chuckled lightly before facing greater concerns, "But Kili, how are you?" He knew his brother understood the question. He wasn't asking about the physical injuries, but the mental ones.

"I wish not to discuss it." Kili ground out tightly, "let's move on. I can walk"

"Kili, we must talk about this. Perhaps not now, but surely not never. You need to talk to someone, and I'll be by your side when you do."

Kili looked up at his older brother, tears beginning to fill his eyes, "...Thank you, brother."

"It's what I'm here for, Kid." Fili patted Kili's back and proceed to help pack up the brothers' items while assuring everyone that the youngest was fine and very much able to travel.

Dwalin had kept an eye on Thorin all night, but still he had not changed. As the others', including Kili, woke, he knew he would have to move Thorin.

"Master Dwalin, we are set to leave." Fili stood next to the warrior watching his Uncle, "if you would move _him_ onto a pony, it would be much appreciated. Then we will be able to commence. We could even make it to the Elvan community late tonight or probably early tomorrow."

"Aye, Fili. I will ready Thorin. Give me but a minute and I shall be ready." Fili nodded, sparing the unconscious Thorin a disgusted glance before turning on his heel to walk beside his brother.

Dwalin cut Thorin from the tree, thankful that he still did not stir. Hefting his heavy body onto his shoulder, Dwalin threw him over the designated pony, and bound him to it. Checking that he was secure, he alerted the remaining company and off they set.

Fili kept a close eye on his brother who had insisted on walking, saying his legs were not injured, so what was to prevent him from doing so. Unable to argue against that, Fili made Kili settle for not carrying any luggage as his bruised ribs were still sore and he could only carry on one shoulder.

The company trekked on for hours, a lighter mood following between them as Thorin was still unconscious and Kili was awake and somewhat well.

"No, no that's not even all of it Bilbo!" Fili laughed as his recalled an event from his and Kili's childhood, "So there I was, hanging off a tree branch, 6 feet in the air! I was screaming for Kili to get help, but the poor little bugger freaked out, ran to get help, but barely two steps later, tripped and fell down a rabbit hole!"

Bilbo laughed out loud with Fili as Kili blushed and elbow Fili in the ribs.

"I was lucky though. He let out this ear-piercing scream which Dis heard and came running to the rescue. She caught me before I fell and then we spent a good half hour trying to get Kili out of the rabbit hole and when we did, boy was he dirty! Head to toe in mud, I tell you! Must have been the longest bath of your life, hey brother?"

"Shut up Fili, I could always tell Bilbo the story of when –"

"Silence!" Balin cried out from the front of the company. Everyone hushed and stopped moving, listening out for the disturbance Balin had heard. A light patter could be heard in the distance.

"Horse's?" Kili whispered, looking towards his brother. Fili nodded.

"Balin, they are horses. However the question is 'who are their riders?'"

"Weapons ready!" Balin ordered as the horses drew closer.

They waited for their opponents to appear, defence stances taken up.

Everyone's eyes turned when they heard something swoosh through and air and clunk into a tree beside Dori's head.

"An arrow..." Ori mused, before realisation hit, "Elves!"

"That would be correct Dwarf." At once, a group of 17 Elves on horses circled the Dwarves, weapons at the ready. The one who had spoken, presumably the leader, spoke again, "Now what makes you wonder into our forest?"

"We were heading to an Elvan community some short distance North from here," Fili answered, "Would that happen to be where you originate?"

"Correct that would be. I am Livian, son of Rivinal and Price of Lightbay." Spoke the leader, "Whom may you be and why do you wish to head to Lightbay?"

"I am Fili, Son of Dis, and heir to the King under the Mountain. My company consists of Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dwalin, Balin, Gloin, Oin, Kili, Dori, Nori, Ori, Bilbo and Thorin Oakensheild. We wish to enter your grounds to retrieve healing supplies along with possible food and rest."

"I see that one of your company is injured, another unconscious. Is this why you seek supplies?"

"Aye. My brother Kili is badly wounded. He has a broken wrist, bruised ribs and lacerations which need cleaning and re-dressing to prevent infection. As for Thorin, he is under a spell, we believe."

Livian gracefully slid off of his horse, and slowly made his way to Fili and Kili. His eyes travelled along Kili's body as both boys looked up to him.

"He, whom you call Kili, is quite young." Livian used his finger tips to rotate Kili's head as he gazed at him, "merely a Dwarfling, a child perhaps, by Dwarvern standards, yes?"

"Aye, he is... ah... quite young." Fili answered hesitantly on behalf of his brother who looked slightly uncomfortable.

Livian spent another few moments eying Kili's bruised face before letting his chin go. "I suppose we can escort you to our kingdom. It does not seem fair to leave one injured and without supplies. Particularly one so young. You may each ride on one of our horses; my men will sit with you however. We mustn't be too careless when dealing with unknown acquaintances, as you should understand. I cannot assure you the treatment you will receive in my kingdom, however I suppose, bar the dungeons of Orcs, anywhere is better than in the forest at nightfall."

Fili looked to Balin, who merely shrugged his shoulders, before answering, "We deeply appreciate your offer. Men, choose a horse! Dwalin attach our pony to the horse you'll ride."

The Elves slipped off their horses to, much to the disgrace of the dwarves, lift the smaller men onto the backs of the horses, before slipping in behind them.

"I will ride with young Kili," Livian told Fili, "He will be safer with me." Fili watched with teeth clenched as the elf carefully picked up his baby brother and set him on the horse. Kili looked scared, Livian's behaviour frightening him slightly.

Once everyone was ready, the horses ran off to the north, taking the elves and dwarves to Lightbay.

Kili felt on edge as Livian snaked a tight arm around his waist, securing him to the larger man's chest. "Wouldn't want you to slip off." Livian whispered into his ear with a small chuckle, causing a shiver to run down Kili's spine. The silence that then consumed everyone proceeded until they reached the gates of Lightbay.

The kingdom was relatively giant with castles stemming off here and there, trees and gardens baring only the ripest fruits, filled the rest of the space. Everything was made with white stone and gold liquid paint. The horses trotted on the stone pavement until they reached the main castle. The elves stopped their horses before sliding off and helping the dwarves down.

"The King awaits inside. He shall say what is to come of this situation. He is King Rivinal, King of Lightbay and my father." Livian explained and he led the dwarves inside. The inside of the building was just as beautiful as the outside, with white stone walls, colourful decorations, a red velvet rug and a gold, diamond and gem encrusted throne. On the throne sat King Rivinal in all his glory. He wore exquisite gowns made of the finest materials and a crown that glittered in the sunlight. He was a young King, much alike Thorin, obviously only middle aged. His long platinum hair and crystal blue eyes, he had passed onto Livian, who went to stand by his throne.

"Who enters my kingdom?" Rivinal barked as he saw the company group in front of his throne. A blonde dwarf, young, walked to the front.

"My name is Fili, King Rivinal, I am son a Dis, and nephew of Thorin Oakensheild. This is my company. Dwarves and a Hobbit." Fili bowed slightly in respect.

"Why have you come here?" The King lent forward in his chair eying Fili and the company.

"We came in the hope to obtain healing supplies, as well as possible accommodation." Fili explained once again.

"They have an injured dwarf amongst them father." Livian smiled, "Kili, why don't you come forward?"

Kili hesitantly slid his way to the front, where he stood beside his brother.

"Just a little thing isn't he." Livian signed, "I couldn't leave that alone in the forest."

"Indeed, indeed." The King mused, rubbing his chin while he eyed Kili. Kili shuffled on his feet, uneasy with all the attention on him.

"They also have another dwarf, Thorin Oakensheild, father, outside, bound and unconscious. Supposedly under a spell." Livian explained further.

"We shall provide you with accommodation! As well as healing supplies!" Rivinal yelled. "Guards! Escort our guests to their rooms! Little one, you stay here."

"What!" Fili gasped as the guards swept in to grab each dwarf, bar Kili who looked terrified.

"Which rooms King?" The head guard asked once all dwarves were secured.

"The dungeons!" The King roared with laughter.

"No!" Kili screamed, turning to run towards the rest of the company who were struggling futilely to escape.

Livian jumped down and grabbed Kili before he could reach anyone. With an arm around his waist he lifted the little dwarf into the air, causing him to let out a small moan of discomfort before squirming wildly to be released.

"Stop! Stop!" Kili yelled out to the King, "We have done nothing! Let us be and we will leave your kingdom!"

"Now where is the fun in that?" taunted Rivinal as he watched his guards force away the other dwarves.

"Kili! Kili! Worry not, we will come for you! Do not give in! Fight them with all your might!" Fili screamed to his brother until he was taken out of the line of sight, down dark corridors to the dungeons. The company, bar Kili and Thorin, were thrown into one small cell, where they fell atop one another. The cell was dirty and much too small for 11 dwarves and a hobbit to even sit comfortably.

Fili jumped to his feet awkwardly before gripping the iron bars preventing his escape, "KILI! Damn you all! Do not harm him! I will kill you all if you dare lay one bony little finger on him! His is only a child god damn it!"

Fili fell to his knees and let a tear slip past his eyes as Balin laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "He will be alright, lad. The Kid is strong and will last until we escape and save him. Now is not the time to fret, but the time to get planning."

"But, but..." Fili stumbled over his words as his looked up to Balin, "after what happened the other night... how... will he be strong enough?"

"What happened will only make him stronger, Fili. When he realises this, he will be one of the greatest warriors to ever live."

Fili merely nodded before sucking in a deep breath. "Alright. Let's plan."

"By heavens, that blonde one is feisty! Very protective of you, young one. Is there a relation between you two, perhaps?" Rivinal smirked as Fili was pulled away kicking and screaming.

Kili just stared at the King in hatred, without answering. Livian laughed, still holding Kili in the air. "Brothers, my Lord. The blonde one is his older brother."

As the smirk grew on Rivinal's face, Kili swung his good elbow back and into Livian's gut, forcing the air out of his lungs and his knees to buckle. He released Kili who quickly scattered backwards away from the King and Prince.

"W-what do you want with us?" Kili demanded, cursing his stutter.

"You see dwarf, we haven't had your type in our forests for many moons and when we did, they were merely elders. Little use to us. Your company, however, has a mixture. You have the aging, like your white haired friend, adults, like your unconscious King and dwarflings, like yourself. Ah... young ones, they scream so nicely. Do you?" Rivinal stood from his throne and walked towards the cowering dwarf.

"I-I don't understand... what do you _want_ from us?" Kili whimpered, backing away until his back hit the stone wall. He wished he had his weapons on him, but even if he did, with one arm immobile he could hardly use his bow.

"We don't want much, little one, purely entertainment." Livian cracked, "and how lucky we are, having one so young. Even more, we are blessed that you have an older brother! That just makes things better! The way he will scream for you, beg for our mercy, demand the _he_ takes the punishments... how he will try to save you and how he will fail!"

"Bring Thorin inside!" Rivinal demanded a door guard, "keep him bound however. I would like to see if the dwarves speak truth. If he is truly spellbound."

Kili, while the King was distracted, eyed to door. He could make it, if he ran now. Taking one last breath, he jumped up and sprinted for the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Livian growled, diving on the little dwarf and bringing him to the ground. Kili let out a cry as he landed on his injured arm, tears springing to his eyes. Livian then proceeded to tie Kili's hands in front of him, after taking off the sling, and then bound his feet together. "No more escape attempts. Hear me?" He growled at Kili, who nodded solemnly.

Livian nodded and watched as the guard brought in Thorin and laid his unconscious body beside Kili's. With observant eyes, he saw the way Kili stiffened and shook slightly in the presence of his Uncle. Livian narrowed his eyes as Kili tried to shuffle further away from Thorin.

A smile broke out on Livian's face as he hit realisation. "He hurt you!" Livian bellowed.

Kili's eyes widened while Rivinal questioned his son, "What?"

"Thorin Oakensheild was the one who injured the boy. His own Uncle beat him!" Livian laughed and clapped.

"How do you know?" Rivinal asked, excited by his sons conclusion.

"It's in the kid's body language! The way he tensed and moved away. The way he won't look at him! The brother, Fili, said the King was cursed, this must have caused him to beat his nephew!"

"Amazing..." Rivinal mused, "Boy, is this true?"

Kili just stared at him defiantly; he wasn't going to give these monsters anything they wanted.

"Answer me!" He bellowed.

Kili spat at him.

"Fine then..." The King growled, "Put them in a cell, together. Let's see if Thorin Oakensheild awakes. The outcome will be delicious."

Kili's eyes grew wide as he struggled with the arms that grabbed him, "No. No! Don't! Please don't!" He whined in fear as the guards took him and his Uncle down to the dungeons.  
_

**DONE! Wow that was a long chapter... well, at least longer than my average. I hoped you liked it and like where this story in now going! Tell me in a review! If I get enough enthusiasm in the story, I will continue. **


End file.
